The subject invention relates generally to downhole equipment used in the drilling and completion of oil and gas wells, and more particularly to apparatus, commonly called "centralizers", which are used to hold a downhole tubular string, especially casing strings, centered inside an earthen borehole or inside a somewhat larger string of tubular goods.